


Lost Champions

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Logan crashes out, M/M, Mugello 2020, Oscar wins the F3 championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Oscar goes to comfort Logan after the American loses the championship.
Relationships: Oscar Piastri/Logan Sargeant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lost Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever F3 story but I've had this idea in my mind for a while so I thought, why not? I've been slightly obsessed with the videos of the Prema team on Youtube and I love Logan and Oscar. This story is about Oscar winning the championship and comforting Logan after he crashed out of the race. I have another couple of stories for F3 that I would like to write so you'll be seeing some more Oscar/Logan stories. Hope you all enjoy and please leave prompts in the comments!

Oscar couldn’t believe it when he crossed the finish line. He was a champion! He was the 2020 Formula 3 champion! It hadn’t even crossed his mind that morning that he could actually win. It went down to the wire. When Logan crashed out, he was aware in the back of his mind that he could still win but it would depend on where Theo finished as he was in contention as well. At the end of the race, Theo finished in 3rd position but Oscar’s 7th place was enough and he won the championship by 3 points. It was unbelievable.

Logan had immediately left the paddock not long after he had spoken to the team due to his crash on lap 1. He didn’t want to stick around even if the team members were begging him to. No. He had lost the championship. He wasn’t going to hang around. 

Oscar was disappointed when he met with the team after the race and found that Logan was nowhere to be seen. As much as he enjoyed celebrating with the team, he couldn’t help but feel that something was missing or someone. He left the paddock early and decided to head back to the hotel. He walked along the various corridors and made his way to Logan’s room as he had been to the American’s room the other day so they could travel to the paddock together. It took him a moment before he knocked on the door. There was a voice in the back of his head saying that Logan wouldn’t want to see him but he had to make sure he was alright. 

Logan had not long woken up from a nap when he heard a knock at the door. He had collapsed on the bed the moment he entered his room and had cried so much that he was exhausted afterwards. He had fallen asleep then woken up when the race had finished. It was hard for him to acknowledge that Oscar had won the championship. His teammate deserved it and Logan was happy but there was a part of himself that was disappointed because he had been so close. He didn’t have time to message Oscar as he fell asleep again. 

He stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair as he made his way towards the door. When he opened it, he found Oscar staring at him.

Oscar took one look at his teammate and frowned. The American looked tired and his hair was a mess. Oscar could tell that he had been crying as his eyes were red. 

“Hey.” He said, hesitantly.

“Hey.”

They stood in silence for a bit.

“Should you not be celebrating with the team?” Asked Logan, quietly.

Oscar shook his head.

“I wanted to see if you were alright, I’m really sorry about your race.”

Logan just nodded as he ran a hand over his face. Oscar cleared his throat.

“Can I come in?” Asked Oscar.

Logan opened the door wider and let Oscar slip into the room. He then moved away from his teammate to lay back down on the bed. Oscar stood awkwardly as he glanced at the bed. Logan rolled his eyes.

“You can sit down, you know.” He said.

Oscar sat down on the edge of the bed near Logan’s feet and turned to look at him. Logan refused to look up at him.

“I should say congratulations on winning the championship.” Said Logan.

Oscar smiled softly.

“Thank you.” He said, gratefully.

There was a period of awkward silence for a while until Oscar spoke up.

“I missed seeing you after the race.” He admitted.

Logan scoffed.

“You don’t need me there to celebrate.”

Oscar frowned.

“I wanted you to be there.” He said, softly.

They gazed into each other’s eyes until Logan broke eye contact.

“I can’t believe I actually came so close to winning the championship and then threw it away.” Murmured Logan.

Oscar sighed.

“Logan, it wasn’t your fault.”

The American sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes.

“If I hadn’t made so many stupid mistakes this season, I would’ve won. I’m such an idiot.”

Oscar wasn’t prepared for Logan breaking down on the stop but he couldn’t ignore it so he moved to lie beside his teammate and wrapped his arms around him. He let Logan cry into his chest as he ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s alright, it’s alright. You’re not an idiot.” Murmured Oscar.

It took a bit of time for Logan to calm down. Eventually, he stopped crying and sniffed a few times before he wiped a hand over his eyes again. He moved away from Oscar slightly so he could look at his teammate. He had developed feelings for his friend over time and he wasn’t thinking when he closed the gap and kissed Oscar. The Aussie gasped and immediately, Logan pulled back, horrified.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking-”

Logan was cut off by Oscar cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. They kissed until they ran out of air and Oscar was the one to pull back.

“Don’t apologise, you just took me by surprise.” He said, softly.

Logan bit his lip and Oscar chuckled.

“I like you too, you muppet.” Said Oscar.

Logan smiled and kissed Oscar again before he lay his head back down on Oscar’s chest. His teammate sighed in content and ran his hand through Logan’s hair again. They lay like that for some time and when Oscar gazed down at Logan, he smiled as his teammate was sleeping. He didn’t want to disturb him so he continued to run his hand through the soft blonde hair of his teammate. He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Logan’s temple as he continued to sleep.

He would be alright, they would both be alright.


End file.
